What to do?
by silvermoonshard
Summary: Kagome has been wondering a lot. what would happen to her after all the shards have been collected? would she stay with Inuyasha and the gang or go back home 500 years into the future. Kouga? What is he doing here? Will he be able to clear our little miko's mind or will she be to blind to see whats been there all along.
1. Relax day turned mystery

_**A/N: Hi there everyone! Silver bun bun here, so while I was studying for the semester exams that we have next week a cute little idea for a couple appired. I've been reading some Inuyasha fanfics and was like, "Hmm there isn't a lot of kogakagome fanfics so here I am at 1 in the morning writing this little fan-fic! ^^ **_

_**This is rated M for language and some later lemons in future chapters. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**P.S I don't own anything but this fanfic and an adorable collection of stuffed animals. All characters of Inuyasha belong to the writer.**_

_3__rd__ person p.o.v:_

_Kagome was just wondering around her local little mall that sold lots of cute trinkets and sweets that she thought she could take to Shippo and the gang back in the feudal era. Though she wasn't thinking about going back soon after her last fight with Inuyasha about how she still had to go back to her regular time to finish high school, he just didn't want to let her leave. He kept on yelling about how collecting all the shards was more important so he could finally become a full fledge demon instead of her going back to that lame time. _

_Little by little Kagome really started thinking about what would happen to her when all of the shards were collected. Would she go back to the future where all her friends and family were? Or would she stay there, in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the gang? She honestly didn't know. She let out a most needed frustrated sigh that was kept deep inside finally out. Windows past and so did random strangers from every corner of the mall. Ending the search and decided to go home to finish the last bit of notes she had to study for her final exam of high school that was just around the corner. _

_Going up the stairs she started making her way to her house passing the tree where she found Inuyasha in the first time she past the well. She all of a suddenly stopped, she felt a familiar presence in the house that she didn't know who it was. "Could it be Inuyasha back all ready?" No it wasn't him; she couldn't even feel her families' presence there anymore. Frantically she started to run to the door of her house. Panic and total horror started to build deep inside her as she touched the door handle. With a deep breath she slowly opened it. Kagome could sense that there was someone in HER room. _

_Kagome's P.O.V:_

With a shaky hand I reached for the door knob of my house. Slowly, I opening it to be only greeted by the darkness. I took my right hand and glued it to the wall looking for the light switch. Stepping inside I closed the door and started panting. I was debating whether or not I actually wanted to turn the lights on. Would there be bodies on the ground with pools of blood? Was a robber at my house breaking in?

Millions of terrifying images popped into my brain praying that none of them were true. My hand found the tiny switch which would turn on the lights. I breathed in telling myself that everything was going to be ok. But what if it wasn't? I didn't have my bow and arrows with me, and the kitchen was only five feet away would I make it in time to grab a knife and protect myself if anything were to pop up and try to kill me like it did to my family? Quickly turning on the lights deciding that it would be better if I just get it over with, I closed my eyes to slowly open them again once the lights were turned on. I inspected every little nook I could from my spot. No bodies no blood but then who would be upstairs?

A small blue envelope with my name on it caught my line of sight and I started walking to it. As I made my way over I made two mental notes to do tomorrow. They would be to polish the hardwood floors and the clean our beautiful marble counter top sparkly clean. A frustrated sigh escaped my mouth as I finally held up the envelope with both my hands. And opened it, inside was the explanation as to where everyone was. They went to a beautiful resort near the beach in Florida and said they were sorry but they booked the tickets and everything and couldn't buy me one so they could take me. I didn't blame them I was always five hundred years in the past with Inuyasha and the gang. I spend so much time over there that I'm barely here with my family.

What did catch my eye was how my mom said my "boyfriend" came to pick me up but I wasn't there so she told him to wait for me in my bedroom. Me having a boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend nore have I ever had one. Hmm I wonder who. Making my way up stairs, I trying to make as little noise as possible to scare said, "boyfriend" off-guard with a frying pan and tie him up for some needed expected answers. What I saw next when I walked into my bedroom shocked me more than I would of ever suspected to be shocked. How? Why? GIRLFRIEND? Kouga.


	2. The wonderful surprise

_**A/N: Hi there everyone Bun Bun here. Thank you so much for the positive reviews I got this week it really makes me want to write a new chapter and upload it every day. Schools been really hard to handle this couple of days, I'm so sorry for the delay. I want to thank you to, soy .saucE, rinlovesyou, and shadow zombie, and many more for all the support you have given this story this couple of days. Anyways let's get the story started right.**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Kagome's p.o.v:**_

There in my bed laid Kouga, tangled up in my baby blue bed sheet and a white pillow underneath his head. His eyes were closed and his chest was going up and down in a very slow, up and down rhythm. He laid there in my bed, deeply asleep and relaxed. _"He looks so cute being all bundled up in my blankets. Wait, what? Oh my kami Kagome snap out of it, you did not just call Kouga cute!" _I couldn't let the small smile forming in my lips from forming. A warm feeling wrapped itself around my heart and made it skip a beat or two. My face flushed as I got closer to him; my body having a mind of its own stopping in front of him while sitting down on my bed. I looked down at him a noticed how his black midnight sky bangs came across his eyes. This bothered me and without thinking about it I reached out and brushed them away as smoothly as possible not trying to wake the alpha of the south wolf tribe up.

Before I could pull away Kouga grabbed my wrist pulling me down next to his sleeping form. The blush on my checks grew ten times stronger at that exact moment our bodies touched. His body was so warm and welcoming with a smell of forest wood, rain and some unknown sweet smell I could recognize at the time. I tried to get away from his grip but only succeeded on doing a one eighty degree angle making my back face his chest. Warm strong arms circled around my waist and held me in place. Now I knew for sure he would never let got. "_Might as well get as conferrable as possible I guess." _With a sigh escaping my lips I relaxed a bit in his grasp.

I snuggled closer him welcoming the warmth radiating from his body. His grip relaxed a bit more around my waist and he drew closer to my neck. "_I'm pretty sure if he woke up he'd see a tomato instead of me first. How embarrassing!"_ with a pondering mind distracting me from reality, I failed to notice the waking wolf behind me. A slow warm lick to my neck snapped me back to reality. Two things happened, I had this weird warm feeling in my tummy and I jumped out my bed landing on my butt next to the bed. _"FUCK!" _a silent curse escaped my lips while lifting my hips up a bit to rub my sore butt of the ground.

_**KOUGA'S P.O.V:**_

I was lying down in Kagome's bed, just thinking things through. I've missing her this past few days and nights, constantly thinking about her. The packs been nice and normal no trouble at all but just to dull. We kept going each day doing the same routine as ever; so I thought I should pay MY woman a visit. At the thought of me seeing Kagome after two months made a smile appear on my face. Her long dark blue almost black hair that landed near her perfectly round ass, and killer long toned tan legs that showed with that weird piece of green clothing she would wear every time I saw her along with a white long sleeve shirt showing all the right curves that her womanly body had. Just thinking about it made start to get "happy" in a little space down below. A long disapproving growl escaped my mouth. I can't lose control over the situation right now for kami knows that at least in this place, the home of my future mate I would NOT under any circumstances relive myself if I didn't have her approval of it.

I sighed yet again. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately, I needed a relive from the stress I've been having this past couple months. Deciding I should distract myself before things get out of control, I pondered about how I got here in the first place. After leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in charge I ran to find Inutrasha. When I did find the mutt he was alone and I couldn't smell my woman anywhere near him. I grew furious and yelled at him asking where she was and what happened to her, just to receive some bullshit about her being in a well. I stood there shocked, here was the stupid mutt I let protect my woman and he just leaves her in a well! I grabbed the bastered by the neck putting more strength than needed and demanded he pointed to the direction of said well. Finally receiving an answer from the mutt I ran to the direction and forcefully dropped him on the ground.

I found the well in a couple of seconds and stopped, taking a huge breath through my nose trying to catch my future mates sent. I found very little of her sweet honey sent leading me down into the well _"KAGOME, KAGOME CAN YOU HEAR ME DOWN THERE? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? DON'T WORRRY IM COMING TO GET YOU!" _I jumped down into the well down the well not expecting the lights that were flashing brightly all around me until my feet touched solid ground.

"_What is this place?" _I said loudly enough just so I could hear myself. I was confused but alert at the same time. Taking a long deep breath in, smelling something familiar I stopped and thought. I realized I caught Kagome's scent and with one well powerful jump I landed outside the well. Different smells caught my attention right away and found myself looking into a very peculiar sight if I might so say myself. There was almost no grass to be found and was surrounded by walls and steps. Opening the door to the outside world to get a better peek I stopped dead in my tracks_. "What the…" _was all I said taking in the strange atmosphere around me. Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate on Kagome's smell, what if she was in danger and needed me. I found her scent quit quickly and ran towards this weird hut. Her smell was really strong there so I stropped, I heard voices of people inside and tried to get in. With no success after five minutes I started panicking but tried to keep my cool.

A short woman with short black hair appeared in front of me as she opened the door. She took a long look at me and smiled._ "Oh you must be one of Kagome's friends come in please." _She made way and I stepped inside, everything I saw was almost the same types of things I would see in a regular human village but they had some weird machines that I didn't recognize._ "Kagome isn't here right now but you can stay in her room if you want. Judging from your attire you must be one of her friends from the past like Inuyasha. Am I correct?" "Yes ma'am I am. You see I'm Kagome's as she would say 'boyfriend'." _I couldn't help but smirk. My future mate's mother, whose name I just learned was Ayumi, face went from shocked to one full of joy.

With that she dragged me over and sat me down. We talked for a few moments talking about random things she wanted to know. I had something to drink out of this strange glass cup while heading up to Kagome's room. . I opened the door and to my surprise I felt like I walked into an expensive inn. Back in our era as Ayumi kindly explained to me, we didn't have such luxury; but we did have beds made of furs. I saw what I assumed was her bed and sat down. "_Man what a place no wonder she comes back here often_." I lied down on her bed inhaling her sent that was clearly trapped in this certain area of fabric.

Unconsciously, I fell asleep just thinking about the one that has been invading my mind throughout the countless days. Kagome… A certain someone's smell invaded my nose reminding me of the reason why I was actually here. I was here for her and only her. Still keeping my eyes closed I waited for the moment for her to get closer so I could cuddle up against her. Once her hand touched me I saw my opportunity and grabbed her by the wrist taking her down next to me in a tight embrace. I could smell her embarrassment and feel how perfectly our bodies fit together. Feeling her stop fighting me I loosened my grip one her and relaxed a bit more knowing she wouldn't leave me alone.

Not wanting for her to notice me awake just yet I moved a bit along with her. When we were at the perfect angle I decided I played with her enough opened my eyes at stared at her neck for a while. Smirking, I ever so slowly lifted my head up just enough to be able to properly lick her where my mating mark would be in her neck. My tongue came out and gave her a long warm lick. The next two things that happened could help but make me laugh. Kagome jumped up off the bed while giving away a surprise yelp and then her lifting herself up to rub that perfectly round ass she had._ "Welcome home, Kagome."_


	3. Koga you jerk!

Hi there my lovely little monsters Bun Bun here! Any ways sorry I took so long to update. A very tragic thing happened… my computer died and well I haven't been able to buy a new one yet so I could review. I wanted to that all the loyal readers out there that still read this fanfic and hello and welcome to the new ones. Oof so much anyways.

: Like always I don't own Inuyasha or else I would of made the whole entire series different and involves Kouga more. Enjoy don't forget to like and leave any comment, idea, and what not below. :

Chapter 3:

His sweet laughter brought me back after just sitting there on the floor looking at him. Fine toned legs that weren't too skinny or muscular stretched out on my bed. It was followed up to a beautiful chest plate that covered the one thing I knew I wanted to see more of yet never did. _"That needs to come off. I can't see that yummy piece of meat what a pity!" Wait what? Me wanting to see Kougas' well-toned chest and maybe a rocking six pack wait no maybe eight mmmmm. That would be such a yummy sight to see." _

I didn't notice how long I was just staring thinking this very un lady like things about the guy in front of me. All I could do was mindlessly just stare at him and feel the pool of heat grow in between my legs more and more. A small moan escaped my lips by accident and I finally noticed that the one and only Kouga was just there. You know just there looking at me…no smirking at me.

"_Kouga the hell was that for!" _I quickly snapped out of my daze and confronted him, before I could say anything else his tempting ocean deep blue eyes froze me on the spot. I was paralyzed, frozen, I didn't even breath as he walked closer and closer to me. I felt like I was the pray and he the hunter. Our eye contact didn't drift away, if anything I felt my cheeks go ruby red and the rest of my body burning. Closer and closer he walked, the seconds felt like hours. That all was until…


	4. A sweet moment to remember

Hi there yet again hehe oh I was so mean leaving the story like that but I wanted to make you guys wait for a bit to see what you would do.

Pink teddy bear: *throws a text book at Bun Bun* you're so mean never do that again or I'll kill you and eat you!

Bun Bun: * gulps and looks at the bear with fear* u-u-um yes Mr. Bear sir!

Well now onto the story.. and no I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Mr. Bear! Enjoy

Chapter 3..part 2:

His sweet laughter brought me back after just sitting there on the floor looking at him. Fine toned legs that weren't too skinny or muscular stretched out on my bed. It was followed up to a beautiful chest plate that covered the one thing I knew I wanted to see more of yet never did. "That needs to come off. I can't see that yummy piece of meat what a pity!" Wait what? Me wanting to see Kougas' well-toned chest and maybe a rocking six pack wait no maybe eight mmmmm. That would be such a yummy sight to see."

I didn't notice how long I was just staring thinking this very un lady like things about the guy in front of me. All I could do was mindlessly just stare at him and feel the pool of heat grow in between my legs more and more. A small moan escaped my lips by accident and I finally noticed that the one and only Kouga was just there. You know just there looking at me…no smirking at me.

"Kouga the hell was that for!" I quickly snapped out of my daze and confronted him, before I could say anything else his tempting ocean deep blue eyes froze me on the spot. I was paralyzed, frozen, I didn't even breath as he walked closer and closer to me. I felt like I was the pray and he the hunter. Our eye contact didn't drift away, if anything I felt my cheeks go ruby red and the rest of my body burning. Closer and closer he walked, the seconds felt like hours. That all was until…

"Kagome" that one word. Him calling my name finally made me go black. Squatting over in front of me until he was eye level with me just smirking. Pearly white fangs were shown and along with that beautiful white smile he also had made me want to turn to goo. I never said it out loud but after a while of being with Inuyasha I found the true meaning of my feelings towards him. Yes I still somewhat liked him and it hurt me when he would abuse me with his words. To him they were little but to me they were arrows stabbing me deeper and deeper. Since I was little I was always picked on, made fun of, bullied with no excuse what so ever or to what the mean people that me said "entertaining".

With Kouga it was different; he was nice and caring and didn't mind showing it to his whole pack. Even after he claimed me in front of his pack right after I slapped him hard he never stopped showing me his sweet side. It didn't stop amazing me how much he cared about every member of his pack and how much respect and love they showed their leader back. The prince himself was a true alpha, and by far the best I knew anyone could have.

Not stopping his movements Kouga picked me up bridle style and oh so gently laid me on my bed. He then moved over next to me and laid right next to me while wrapping his arms around my waist. It was silent but I didn't mind. I snuggled up closer to him and turned over my back to his chest and snuggled even closer to him if it was even possible. The day's events started dwelling in on me by that time but I didn't care. My unannounced crush on Kouga was starting to turn deeper and soon I knew, I just knew that he was slowly taking my heart little by little.

Grabbing one of his wrists I moved it so that it looked like he was hugging me by my shoulders while pulling me closer by the bottom. I loved it and while closing my eyes I rubbed my cheek to his hand and sniffed him. The smell of forest invaded all my senses finally falling asleep unaware that by accident I entwined our fingers together.

Kouga:

I watched my woman sound asleep in my arms. Was I dreaming or was this real. I chuckled with amazement knowing that no matter what my future mate and mother of my no our pups wouldn't stop amazing me ever. Gazing at her angelic face I could tell she was exhausted. Today's events must have been hard of her is she looks this tired. My thumb making little circles around the smooth surface of her soft hands. After all the fights that she has been through proving herself worthy of being a great human miko she still held on to her soft milky tanned skin. I did as she did to me and sniffed her. I could tell she still held to her innocence or what she had left. A small trail of arousal hit my nose remembering her on the floor just looking at me. It took all I had in me not to let my demon out and mate with her right then and there on the spot. I loved her and until she gives me her permission verbally I won't make her be with me that way.

I will wait how long she has me wait if it be days, months, years, or century's I'll wait. For her I'll do anything to make her happy even if getting along with Inutrasha is one of them. Closing my eyes I finally gave him and fell asleep right beside my beautiful Kagome. "One day Kagome, one day you'll be mine. And I'll tell you I love you and you'll be able to say it right back." I gave a quick kiss to her neck where one day she will bear my mating mark. "I love you forever" and with that I fell asleep holding the woman that always appears to be in my dreams. The only one that has been able to capture my heart, and prove the reasons why she is still there time and time again, no matter what she will always be my angel, Kagome.


	5. Hello my babies note

_**A/N: IMPORTANT DO NOT MISS!**_

_**Hello there my beautiful bunnies of love and magic! **_

_**I AM BACK! I just wanted to let everyone know I am alive, but sadly I haven't been writing anymore because, as much as it pains me to say this, I've hit rock bottom hard. **_

_**That being said let me explain, since I started writing this story which so many of you have fallen in love with I've been dealing with a bad case of depression. It's been bad to the point where I started up cutting again, losing all my interest in the world and life itself. BUT don't be afraid I'm working hard to change this crappy mood of mine and start writing again for all of you because you all deserve another chapter for this story. Kagome and Kouga need loving too don't ya think? * wink face* Anyways, I started school again and all. Also this past week (September 14, 2014) was my birthday! Sweet 16 for me at Disney where I finally felt happiness again for the first time in months, but got ruined by my dad. I will be updating another chapter for this story this week so don't panic about never finding out the ending because I love you guys too much to do that to you!**_

_***HUGS ALL OF YOU AND PETS YOUR BUTTS* So yea just wanted to let you guys know a little bit of what has been happening and why little me hasn't updated anything in a year. I want to thank the following people for being there for me and writing all there love down below; ,**_ _**rinlovesyou, My Eternal Anguish, foxgodess07, Erica, Kogita ( those puppy eyes did their magic love :) ), bertabee , and finally thalia0204. Thank you all for your beautiful praise on my first work of art. *bows down* you people are my source of inspiration and hope that I am not alone. It's just hard sometimes to do something or feel something. But I am working on it so don't worry about it just keep reading my lovely bunnies of magic and color! XOXOX **_


	6. Morning surprise

_**A/N: Hello there my lovely buns of love and cats 3 I'm back and ready to entertain your beautiful minds with my words. So for starters, sorry this is a late chapter and any mistakes you find in the story. If you do find one don't be rude about it, just kindly message me so I can fix my mistake since I do not double read my story. Other than that please enjoy, follow, and add this story to your to favorites, share it and what not. :3 LOVE YOU ALL! **_

Chapter 4!

Kagome's P.O.V:

The sound of the birds chirping is what woke me up so early in the morning. A small trail of sun light invading my room and blinding me, even though my eyes were shut tight. I opened my eyes, my arm coming up to hide the sun beam of my face. My bed felt extremely warm and comfortable l today and I just didn't want to get up to face another day worrying and stressing about what my next move will be. I tried to get out of bed. I really did but something warm and tight held me down, that's when I noticed someone next to me. Their arm's had me tightly squeezed in into an embrace so gentile, yet loving.

Like a stampede of gazelles being chased by a leopard, every memory of yesterday popped back into my head. I came back from shopping yesterday to see a letter from my mom telling me that Souta, grandpa and she were going to Florida. Then I walked up the stairs to see if there was an intruder but just to see that it was Kouga. And then us both falling asleep in my bed, cuddling up together, his hunky chest pressed against my back, and our fingers entwined….. Wait a minute! I don't remember doing that in the first place! Letting go of our connected fingers, I slowly tried to turn my whole body around so I could face him. Kouga looked so peaceful in his sleep. He had long black eyelashes with strangely well done eyebrows. You know the kind that aren't bushy but don't look waxed. They just had this whole 'Naturally perfect' shape to them and boy was I jelly.

From my angle in the bed, I spotted Kougas' hair untied. Long locks were falling in a perfect black pool around his shoulders, chest, and his bangs covering his face. Raising my hand super careful, as to not wake him up, I tried moving it away further from his covered closed eyes. With my middle finger slowly guiding his long black silky hair to the back of his pointy ears, I ignored the hand on my lower back and neck doing small circles. It was as if time stopped itself when Kougas slightly banged face, even though it still had some pieces of black silk on them, was finally seen in the daylight shinning on my face.

Blinking once, twice, three times I was once again love stuck with how perfectly handsome and young he looked. To me Kouga was the pure perfection of perfect. Every angle on his face had fit in perfectly with the others. He even reminded me of those actors that woke up looking all doll like as if they never slept at all. My whole attention was drawn to his face. From his strong jaw line, up to his slightly big lips, and finally to his amazingly angled nose. I thought that from all the fighting he does he would have proof of him breaking his nose once or twice, but nothing.

So tell me how, I basically was left gawking at Kougas face,when I just noticed his piercing deep blue eyes staring right at me with a huge grin and all. Man was I turned to red goo or what? How could he look so attractive in the morning?

'_Oh dear kami help me'_

"_**Good morning Kagome."**_


	7. Oh Koga

_**A/N:Okay guys so hi... yes yes last chapter was extremely short and I can't say that I'm proud of the shortness. I did work on it at one in the morning till two, and that was me falling asleep but I really wanted to update for you guys because I felt like I should be nice and please you all. This chapter will be longer and better hopefully. I appreciate all your reviews so please do write them and make some suggestions. Thank you to all the lovely people that are new to this story and currently are reading this because it's kind of is important. Enough of my jabbering so here is chapter 5!**_

_CHAPTER 5:_

Our bodies were chest to chest, my hand still tangled in his black silk known as hair. The body heat we were producing would be enough to cook meet in but I found a nice, comfort to it. We both stayed silent. The only notice heard were those of the birds outside my window. It wasn't a horrible awkward silence but that of which we both didn't need to utter words to understand each other. And there it went again, that pull in my heart towards Kouga that I have slowly gotten accustomed to feeling around him, well besides the shyness that kills me once in a while. I am not one so open to human interaction besides being in the feudal era with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and my son Shippo. Shippo and I did cuddle together in my sleeping bag, but that was way different from what me and Kouga were doing at that very moment.

To me Shippo was like my son, I know I'm not his real mother, but ever since he joined our little group after the death of his father and the fight with the Thunder Brothers, I've adopted him as my own. I remember when Sota was born and I used to help take care of him. Shippo was my little boy and I loved him. But this, with Kouga was so new to me. Not knowing what to do I just stayed as I was, enjoying what little time we spent together like this. Kouga somehow managed to flips me on top of him. We basked in the light chilly breeze of the wind that past my open window. The beat of his heart relaxing my body even more than it already was. That was till he put his hands on my lower back continuing his slow circular movements almost putting me to sleep.

Of course that was all interrupted by my growling stomach begging for food. Letting out a long sigh, I made my way up of Kouga. Sitting up I looked down at him in all curiosity. His hair was fanned out completely and the chest plate still covered his upper half along with his arms. I pondered about the items in the kitchen trying to come up with something I could make him. We had ramen, rice, vegetables, and other stuff. I think we still have some chicken from yesterday. It's pretty raw so maybe he'll like it? Or maybe I should cook it for him?

"Do you want anything specific to eat? I got ramen and some meat. If you want I can make you some or would you want something different?"

"Whatever you decide to make I shall eat my dear Kagome. If done by your hands I would eat any rare type of food you decide to make for us."

Our figures entwined and that's when my current sitting position was actually brought forth to my mind. Instead of sitting on my bed I was sitting on top of Kouga with something hard poking me. I just hope that it's his leg or knee or something. My whole body started warming up, all the way to the top of my ears. A fierce blush clearly must have been showing on my cheeks if Kougas sudden increase of grin size meant anything else. His eyes held a certain spark in them, his eyes becoming a light baby blue instead of that dark ombre blue and the once smirk looked more like a small smile now decorating his face.

The corners of my lips twitched up on their own creating a smile to reflect his. With our fingers still entwined, I lifted my right leg over letting me sit on the corner of my bed. Monster growls echoed in my room from my one and only stomach. This time the blush of my face was from embarrassment more than anything else. I let go of our hands and stood up, walking to the little closet in my room I got two large towels. Bending over a bit I picked out large black sweats, a pair of large black boxers and a white t-shirt with a gigantic black wolfs face in the middle. I guess having extra clothes for Inuyasha when he comes finally came in handy.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. Do you want me to set you up with a bath or do you just want to change into something more comfortable? Sadly I only have this if you want to change."

Kouga stood up and walked over to me in slow dominating steps. With each step he took forward I took one back till my back hit the door. It's funny how at times like these you just realize the size of the person in front of you. He was at least a full head, if not a head and a half taller than I was. Our distance apart got smaller as Kouga's nose got closer to my neck. A weird shiver ran down my spine making the hairs in my body stand and moan. My body started feeling hot at his little touches, confusing me even more why I started acting this way. I could feel his wet tongue start from the top of my neck all the way down, where he lightly ran his fangs over my flesh.

All of a sudden Kouga stepped away and turned around a couple two feet away from me. I don't know if it was me but I think I saw his eyes turn a red color.

"Yea… a bath sounds nice. How about you go clean up first and then I'll take mine."

I was left puzzled with Kouga's strange behavior, but I let him be. Telling him a okay I made my way towards my bathroom in my room. I stopped and stared at my reflection. Maybe I tasted really bad and disgusted him with my taste. Could it be how I look? Besides my messy bed hair my strapless blue and yellow dress that I had on from yesterday was just well below …my …bra… oh.

I screamed loud and hard. "OH MY KAMI I FLASHED HIM! Oh no oh no oh no. Stupid stupid Kagome!''

Urg! I kept yelling at myself for a good minute or two till I gave up and brushed my teeth. It's weird. Ever since yesterday when he appeared at my house, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Now after I stripped off my dress and under garments I stepped into the warm liquid of my shower head and stayed there. I couldn't think of anything but the look on Kouga's face when he turned around. Those ruby red eyes and fangs extended, it was as if I saw Inuyash's transformation but it wasn't. Oh Kouga, what's going on with you?


	8. Hard right hook punch!

CHAPTER 6:

_**Kouga's P.O.V:**_

Right after Kagome left I went to sit in the corner of her bed. My wolf scratched at its walls trapping him from escaping and acting out on instincts. You see, when you find your mate all you want to do is be with them every single way. To be able to touch them and make them smile every chance you can. When I met Kagome, I knew right away that she was my mate. I just used the jewels as a cover up. The way she put her life in danger to save the fox kit truly made my wolf brighten up with pride. She was courageous, brilliant, strong and beautiful. I remember after she left how hallow I felt in the inside, it didn't help that the pack kept asking when she was coming back. Kagome, my mate, saved the whole pack in many different actions. I don't know if she knows how truly loved she is by them, hell even by me. Every time I see her with Inutrasha I can sense how hurt she is by him. But not once has she said anything about it though.

I want to show her how much I love her and soon. Today I almost let my wolf take complete control to the point where he almost mated with her on the spot. It didn't help either that the scent of her arousal hit me full force and the view I got from her made me want to take my claws and rip off the yellow cloth she had on. Oh kami the way that weird yellow cloth kept showing off her creamy flesh and when it didn't help that when she bent over and I got a view of more creamy flesh. Danm.

'_No Kouga you need to cool off or else your wolf will come out again.' _

Suddenly, a scream irrupted from the other room and for a second I got up to run and help her till I heard what she was saying. She kept rambling over and over with her silly screaming. I couldn't help but chuckle at how silly she was acting over something so small. Woman in my pack are wearing half the clothes she is when they're trying to find a mate, usually. We even run around naked since we shift to our wolf form and back to human. To us being naked was a regular thing, something I didn't get why humans were so shy about.

The weird clothing on the bed memorized me. Humans somehow had gotten a drawing of a wolf on cloth and it looked realistic and not so drawn. Now that I thought about it, I started looking around at all the weird objects in her room. Next to Kagomes bed was a circular object that kept ticking with numbers. On what I concluded to be her desk was a weird rectangular object with circles in the middle and weird objects on top. There were so many more but I prefer that Kagome told me about them. Kagome started humming from the other side of the room, splashing water and giggling. It was an odd tune too if I may say, but her voice was that of an angles if I may say so myself. Her voice drew me in as if I had been hypnotized by the song itself. Suddenly the armor started feeling more and more unbearable by the passing minute. The ones on my legs were removed first, next came the ones in my arms and finally my chest plate. I didn't really realize what I was doing until my hand was reached out for the handle of the door. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed the sudden sound of the door opening up; I don't know how long it was till the water stopped running and out came a wet angel with navy blue hair swaying in the air sending droplets all around. My mouth felt like endless centuries of dehydration, my senses on high alert. When I saw Kagome out of the water I could feel my body turn hot.

'_**Curse those droplets of water that get to touch what is mine and mine alone!'**_

Thankfully she was still singing and didn't notice my presence inside the bath so I could make my swift escape. I raced out the door leaving it slightly ajar and hid right behind it. A couple of minutes later Kagome came out of the wash room covered in only a sort of cloth that I didn't recognize again with her back turned to me. When suddenly, I breathed out as quietly as possible the breath I was holding in and decided to scare her. I counted the seconds for the correct moment to jump on her like the pray she was to me for the smallest second. She kept looking side to side looking for me and calling my name asking me where I was till I couldn't hold it in any longer and went to scare her. The only thing not expected was the swift right hook that made contact with my face the second I jumped out and roared at her and the sudden pain that indulged my now throbbing head as I fell on my back. Danm does my mate have a punch or what.

_**A/N: Hello there everyone! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I'm back! First off, thank you so much to the lovely people that supported this story with a burning passion and kept telling me to update every chance they could! 3 I love you guys! Secondly, I'll be moving to Oklahoma in the next three month's so if you live there and want to meet me tell me please. Lastly, exams are going to be coming to me these next three to four weeks so I'll try to update more often before then. To everyone that messaged me thank you, to everyone that is reading this also thank you, and to all of you I LOVE YOOOUUU! Ugh I can't express how much all of this support means to me guys honestly and I know I'm rambling and all but when you are in a dark place and all you see is positive things coming from other's it just brightens everything up a bit… saying that I've been doing better and have been cut free for two month's now so yay. Also my mom got married yesterday and watching her light up the rainy day has been such a blessing because I never thought I would get a chance to do that. Please follow and like this story and add any suggestions for this story if you choose and tell me if you want a shout out because I'll do it happily for all you wonderful bunnies! 3 3 3 **_

_**Till next time, Silver. xoxox **_


	9. Outside together

Chapter 9.

Kagome's p.o.v:

So one way or another Koga and I ended up in the kitchen, just not the way I thought we would be. He sat on one of the wooden stools facing me with a bag of ice placed on his cheek. I didn't intend to hit him at all when he scared me… I also didn't intend to infuse some of my reiki into the punch. Sigh, I looked down at the bowl of chicken ramen I was making for both of us. Koga already apologist for scaring me after minutes of laughter while placing a hand on his face and even accepted my apologies when I repeatedly told him how sorry I was about punching him in the face. I could feel him keep a close watch on me as I moved around in the kitchen not saying anything. Hopefully he isn't really mad at me even though he said he wasn't. The silence was killing me inside but the ramen saved me! It was finally ready to be served and devoured by a rumbling stomach and a quiet alpha. I turned to Koga with a bowl full containing chunks of chicken in it hoping that he would like it. He had a questioning look at the bowl which made the pit of my stomach tight with worry, then I remembered that Koga was used to eating straight up raw meat. Don't know what came over my mind thinking that he could have at least eaten something not raw. Hopefully Koga just put up a face of questioning because he didn't know what it was; at least that is what I thought because it just occurred to me that the smell of cooked meat could smell bad to him. If I could of face palmed I would have done it at that exact moment in time. Grabbing the chopsticks I was going to use I approached him slowly. I wasn't scared of him at all but I was scared of rejection, more specifically his rejection from me. Standing an elbows length apart, I put my bowl down next to him and picked up some of the ramen and chicken with the chopsticks now resting between my fingers. I just stared at his lips for a while knowing that my cheeks were scarlet red from embarrassment. His lips… I had a weird urge to see if they were actually as smooth as they looked. "No stop those thoughts Kagome!" I reminded myself.

" Ugh Koga don't you want to eat? If you don't it's okay really you don't have to! I mean if you do but you- "

"Kagome. Look at me."

I gulped but did as told as I drifted my eyes from his lips to his gorgeous blue eyes. Oh kami swallow me whole. Hopefully he doesn't hear how fast my heart is beating because that would really be embarrassing for me. Who am I kidding of course he can hear it! He is a youkai after all! Dumb Kagome and dumb feelings that I don't get and dumb Koga for being… for being Koga!

"–me, Kagome are you listening to me at all?"

"Huh? What were you saying Koga I'm sorry."

"I said that whatever you just made is really delicious Kagome. Or should I say it slower so you understand Ka-go-me?"

I just looked at Koga as he smirked that smirk of his and while I pouted a bit. Jerk. Still, I looked down at the chopsticks that were trapped between my fingers and discovered that the food that was once there was gone. Oh.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I guess you can eat your own food on your own then!" with that I put the bowl in his hands not caring if he knew how to eat it or not and grabbing my own bowl next to him and started eating. All that he did was chuckle at my actions but never the less, he ate the bowl of chicken ramen. We were quiet for a while after that but none of us seemed the last bit bothered by it. By now my thoughts were filled of Koga. What were we going to do now mostly? Are we something? I know he wants something but I just don't know how to handle it at all. Even if I went back and forth through the well I didn't know that much about how youkai really are besides Inuyasha's half-demon form. I could ask lady Kaede for some advice or even Sango since she is a demon slayer. Still, we are here at my time and I can't just leave again so soon. School work needs to be turned in before I leave and mom told me I had to go back for at least a week this time. They have been getting a bit suspicious about how often I get sick but mom or grandpa always finds a way to cover everything up.

After finishing up my bowl, I turned towards Koga to ask if he was finished. His bowl was empty as he stared at me again. A ghostly chill was running down my spine while making eye contact for the first time in a while. None of us spoke a word, content in our little peaceful world. Koga got up gracefully of the chair and put the bowl next to me then leaned back against the countertop staring up at the ceiling. Once the dishes were nice and dry, I made my way over to put them inside the cupboards.

"Sigh. Hey Koga, can I ask you something?"

"You already did Ka-go-me." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay smart one I meant may I know something? Better or do you need me to repeat after you?" by this time, my body turned to face him. My hand in fist on either side of my jean covered hips. I wore a plain blue t-shirt as a top so that this time I wouldn't flash him on accident.

"Okay okay Kags I get it. Now what is it that you wanted to know my dear mate?"

I blushed and started playing with my hands as I stared at my toes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. I stared up at him again before I replied.

"Why did you come here? I mean why did you come looking for me? Was there something you needed me for?"

Koga stayed silent for a moment but smiled at me.

"I just missed my mate, I don't think there should only important occasions to see my mate you know."

My face heated up with a skip of my heart beat. There was a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach again and I couldn't explain it. The time on the clock read 3:50 in the afternoon. Sigh, might as well go out for a while. My eyes went back to Koga remembering that he didn't even get a chance to shower or change his clothing. Hopefully he doesn't feel too uncomfortable in his outfit.

"Hey Koga, do you want to go for a walk or something? I mean we don't have to if you don't want -"

"Nah I don't mind one bit, anything to be with my woman."

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and run you a bath and lay your clothes out okay."

"Fine with me." he replied with a smirk.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~

We've been walking down the streets for a while now, how long I don't really know but its been all laughs and some yelling with no harshness. Koga has been freaking out with all the smells but he has also been like a little kid in the candy store for the first time. As soon as we both hit the bottom of the stairs Koga grabbed my hand and dragged me over to what he called the sweet land. It was quite hilarious because the store was actually called Kandy Castle. I was about to comment about how that wasn't the correct was to spell candy till the automatic doors opened up for us and we met a lady called Kandy; this must be her shop. Kandy welcomed us with a welcome but Koga, still holding onto my hand and all, dragged me away talking a mile a minute about all that he smelled and asking what everything was. My heart would skip a beat even more than regular while I saw him smile. It was weird. Not even with Inuyasha did I feel this relaxed and giddy or needy to make someone smile. We both ended up getting a big bag each. Koga had a bag with a little bit of everything such as some lollipops, chocolates, gum, and mints. I got a bag full of strawberry hard candies and different kinds of KitKats. Where ever we went, girls would try to sneak a peek at him or giggle after they passed by. No matter what happened though, our hands were entwined and our eyes usually locked with one another if the streets weren't a problem. Not an inch of my body was tense or my mind thinking of anything but the gigantic man with warm hands and kind eyes.

Time wasn't being held with importance just the presence of us two now sitting on a wooden bench overlooking a small lake. Crickets chirp one by one creating a beautiful melody setting the mood of the night. Words weren't spoken, not that they needed to be at least, as we both relaxed into the night feeling as if we were back home. A breeze blew by us creating goosebumps on my skin and my teeth chatter. Koga smiled down at me and pulled me closer towards his chest while wrapping me up in his arms. Kami this feels so unreal, one minute I'm here in my time just thinking about what my next moves will be then all I am doing is cuddling with the alpha of the wolf demon tribe. It was quite peculiar actually for me. My cheeks felt hot and I could feel the drum inside my chest going faster and harder by the second. I still don't know what we are...more like what I want us to be. Sensing my distress Koga tightened.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked with a hint of worry on his voice.

I sighed again. Seems like that's all I do now a days.

"I was just thinking how things turned out so far you know. Koga, I live here 500 years into the future, what would happen once everything was done? What would happen once all the shards are collected and I make my wish and they disappear? I wouldn't be important anymore to anyone in the past."

"Well…what do you feel like actually doing Kagome? At the end only you can answer that question yourself but just know one thing. There are people that will miss you if you stay here. I'll miss you Kagome, the pack will miss you too even though you don't really know them but they're already familiar enough with you to miss you. I'm pretty sure that dog breath will miss you too but what about your kit? I bet he will miss you dearly. Kagome… You are loved whether you believe it or not."

I let that sink in for a while we stared at the moon in an almost starless night under the lights. His hand found mine and we both smiled at how close we were. My decision was made up in my mind now. A weight was finally being lifted from my body. I lifted my face up towards him to see him looking back at me with a smile showing his pearly white fangs. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. Heat rushed to my face as my stomach turned into a mess along with a tight chest. Eyes closing shut while breathing in the scent of forest radiating from Koga. His body radiating heat towards mine making the beats quicken and my head a bit dizzy. It was him making me feel so weird for the first time. Panic and anxious mixed together for something not quite clear. Something went south leaving a trail of electricity right behind. I wasn't scared but was left wanting. Wanting for what I don't know but I wanted more of the feeling I was reviving. Warmth. My cheek suddenly felt warm and moist then it was my forehead.

More.

I want more of it. I wanted more of this feeling that left my body feeling tight and lightheaded and warm. My breathing started coming out in pants from the sudden pleasure I felt with each spot touched by the hot moist. More more more.

"Koga…please.."

I could feel something sharp against my neck followed by something long and wet. It sent shivers up my spine and made my core hot. My butt was no longer on the bench but now basically straddling Koga gripping onto anything on him for dear life. I was started to get worried about the new sensation coursing through my blood. The world didn't matter anymore as I just felt; felt what I don't know but kami did it feel fantastic!

Growling. Oh kami I heard Koga growl and let me tell you it was hot! My nails dug deeper into whatever they could while our bottoms just moved against each other. A need to scream close at the bottom of my throat, when all of a sudden everything stopped and I lost all the warmth that cocooned all of me once. Cold. Now that was the only thing that brought the world back into a since of reality. I was left panting while sitting on the coolness of the bench. Koga was leaning towards a tree with one hand holding himself against it and one on his knee. His back was going up and down rapidly. It was quiet again besides both of our breathings which seemed to cut down back to normal after a while.

"Koga?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Are you okay?" I rose up from the bench taking careful steps towards him till I was at least five feet behind him. He turned around and appeared right in front of me holding me with his strong hands. He held me tight but gentle. It was almost as if he believed I was a fragile china doll that would break at any moment. One of his hands at my lower back, and the other one tangled in my hair, gripping it just as gently as he pulled my head towards the side. His nose was on my neck the next moment while he sniffed me? Eh must be a wolf thing. Minutes later we parted but held hands. We were quiet again but smiled never the less. On our way home we giggled about anything that popped up. The candy bags opened up and candy was being thrown up into the air to see who could catch it with their mouths. We arrived too quickly for my enjoyment but got there never the less. I did a quick night routine with Koga by my side watching me as I did my thing here and there.

Koga now wore black silk sweatpants but decided to go on without a shirt. I won't ever tell him but I felt myself fangirling over him shirtless. Like come on, how in kami sake does someone have abs like that! Not even the boys that go to my high school have abs like that! You could probably wash your clothes in them but then that would mean him being shirtless and wet and oh my kami-

"Kagome you alright?"

"Huh uh yea I'm fine why do you ask?!" I replied having my voice go higher and higher towards the end.

While he was still smirking he said, "Well Ka-go-me your face is rather red. Maybe you have a fever and I Koga, Alpha of the eastern wolf demon tribe will need to take care of you my mate."

Koga just looked so adorable posing like he was all might with a leg up in my bed staring at me with a toothy grin. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at him because of that while making my way towards him. Koga still held that grin on his lips as I carefully watched his eyes change to something mischievous. Out of nowhere, he picked me up bridle style and began spinning both of us in a circle. After a few spins and a fit of giggles turning into cries of laughter we both fell on my bed. He underneath me is holding me by my waist and my legs on either side of him. I felt that spark on my body again causing me to shiver slightly. My eyes searched for Koga's dark blue ones from my position on top of him. The beat of his heart matched mines with their fast beating and our twin smiles. Of course his pearly white smile showed his newly minty washed fangs shiny thanks to my lamp light. Going a bit higher our eyes locked together causing that spark to run up my spine one more time.

A bit closer and our lips would meet and become very familiar with one another. I felt quite daring at this point, my eyes darted towards his. His pink tongue quickly wetting his bottom lip before it rubbed against the top. Jealous. I was jealous of the privilege that tongue had suddenly. It's way too confusing at this time. Suddenly needy and possessive of his whole being like he belonged to me and only me! Dark thoughts flashed my mind. What if he leaves me for another girl, a wolf girl that is better than me never the fact. Inuyasha did that once to me with Kikyo even though she's dead. His love was different for me than mine was for him. At one point I would have died for him but now I'm not sure. Inuyasha wasn't aware of the little hints of clues that showed me that I had a chance with him. Maybe it was just me at the end wanting more than just friendship. But that ship has sailed and now I only care for him like a brother, not a lover.

Sparks fly with Koga but I don't want it to turn the same. Even with miko powers I am nothing but a week human. Insecurities deep inside that don't show up in the surface but are there. Koga's face changed and I could tell he was curious as to my mood change all of a sudden.

'Love can wait for a bit Kagome…'

And with that final thought I kissed him on the cheek and turned off the lights decorating the room of pure darkness. Naturally as if on instinct, my head rested on Koga's chest. His heart beat vanquishing the negative aura off my body and dulling me slowly to sleep feeling safe and most importantly, warm. I felt the bed shift around till the bed sheets touched my back and Koga's clawed fingers ran themselves up and down my hair. The last thing I heard before dream land were Koga saying something that I couldn't quit make out but put a smile on my face…

_**A.N: Hellloooooo my beautiful readers I am back! Ugh finally an update with a new chapter right? Truthfully I don't feel as if it is my best but with so much positive feedback from all of you amazing people and some wifi connection on my computer here you all go! There are so many things I wish to share with all of you but don't know where to start. So how about a quick thank you to the following people for being such sweeties and commenting, following, or just being awesome!**_

_**Barbie22, KogitaTsuki,**_ _**jj, Tatiana Bayless, .thal, **_

_**And bertabee because wow you desive a commenting awards for commenting the most on this story!**_

_**Also thank you for the 21 favorites and 24 followers my beautiful bunnies! Please never be afraid to make any requests of comment anything you like good or bad because it's feedback. I want to apologize for any errors found that I did not correct! Other than that please enjoy this small update for all of you! Love you all! **_

_**XOXOSilver**_


	10. Danm

_**A.N: Hi there my little bunnies! Ugh man, I've been having such a fast week so far and only hoping for longer weekends! It was my birthday on Monday the 14 so that was pretty nice. It was my first birthday with only my mom. Did nothing but sleep till noon, drank mango tea and get some other stuff for life done all day till the good late hours of the night. School hits me square in the face every morning so far with a constant cycle .I can feel the day's just get to me, to the point of me just sleeping after a quick shower till I need to wake up again. Anyways, I missed all of you so much and expect that this short chapter makes up for the late updates that I've missed. As always please comment, favorite, and follow if you like and let me know if you want a request come true. I enjoy making this story for all of your reading pleasures so pleasem, don't be afraid of request!**_

_**XoXoSilver**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Kagome's point of view:

Two weeks have already past much to my excitement over the last few days. Kouga and I have fallen into a very calm sort of routine. Since I've started school again to catch up on all my studies I rarely have time to do anything else. On the mornings I'll take a shower and get ready before heading up to school. Sometimes Kouga is awake and we'll talk and eat breakfast together before I leave for school. At times he'll walk me to school and disappear to an unknown place but walk me back. Secretly, those are my favorite days. We eat and spend extra time together that we sometimes don't do when I'm back. There has just been so much work to catch on to that I debate on going back this week. But, it's been way too long since I've been back and I rather finish all of this school work and take a good vacation back to the past. In the late hours of the night, thoughts of what will happen in the future still linger. Once the shards are collected what will come next?

I feel the arms wrap around my waist tightly with an all familiar body on my back. My family should be back any moment now from their long trip to Florida. Out of habit, I rested my head on Kouga's shoulder exposing my neck to let him run his nose up and down from my jaw to my collar bone. In a way, the little act is calming and relaxes me intently. His grip tightens slightly as our bodies mold together as one. His tank covered chest pressing against my lavender back leaving the smooth texture of both of his arms free to touch. I place the picture frame of our family back when Sota was just six months old back on the desk in front of me.

"Would you like to talk about it mate?" he mumbled against my neck.

"Just thinking of everything and nothing at the same time, don't worry about it Kouga. I'm fine." I replied as I turned around to face him. My eyes traveled up from his neck to his eyes. A blue so intensifying and deep that communicates with other with such ease. How could it be possible that something so simple with color have that effect on me? The white silk beneath my fingers disappearing and touching the fabric on my chest as my arms cross each other behind his neck. Both our faces inches away from each other but neither of us making a move, I saw him and he saw me. A briskly drum rhythm playing against my chest hard. We inched closer, close enough to feel the others breathing. Eyes automatically shutting themselves while pushing on my tippy toes to close the distance.

"Kagome we're home!"

Danm.


End file.
